Surprise
by Soul4Angel
Summary: A Different ending of this episode from second season.
1. Default Chapter

Surprise  
By: ~*Rachel*~  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own them? Nope. None of these characters belong to me. I'm not making money off the them, blah, blah, blah. Do you really think I would put B/A thru all of this and have Buffy sleeping with Riley? YUK!  
Rating: I dunno. PG I guess. Nothin' really big but smoochies   
Summary: What if Angel hadn't lost his soul @ the end of "Surprise"? (It's what we all wish and want) But instead, something else happens?  
Spoilers: the episode "Surprise" and some eps after that. It all depends on how far I take this. You'll recognize the last few minutes of the ep in here  
Distribution: Just tell me first please!   
Feedback? G Does Angel look hott wearing leather pants?   
And this is my first fan fic, so please be kind!  
  
  
Narrowly escaping death with the Judge, Buffy and Angel ran and jumped through a hole, landing in the sewer system. Both of them silently trudged through the muck and garbage. Together, they ran through a tall steel door, closing it behind them and just barely escaping two of Dru's minions.   
"We have to get out of here," Buffy whispered, still listening for any vamps outside the door.  
Angel nodded and pointed up to a ladder that would lead to the surface. "Go," he said.   
When Buffy pushed the manhole cover out of the way, she was driven back by the pounding pellets of rain. By the time Angel had climbed out behind her, Buffy was already soaked to the bone. "Come on." He shouted to her over the roaring thunder. He grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards him. "We have to get inside."   
Within minutes, Buffy and Angel reached his apartment. After opening the door, Angel let her in first. Pulling off his soaking duster and throwing it to the side, he faced her. Noticing that she was shivering, he rubbed her arms. "You're shaking like a leaf."  
"C-c-cold." Buffy muttered, nodding as best she could.  
"Let me get you something." Angel walked over to his dresser and pulled out a few sweats. He handed them to Buffy saying, "Put these on and get under the covers. Just to warm up."   
Buffy walked over to Angel's bed and slowly sat down on the scarlet-red silk sheets. She heard the thunder rumble in the distance and saw lightening flash from the window. Buffy felt Angel's eyes staring at her and self-consciously looked up at him. "Sorry," Angel said, realizing that he was staring at her, and turned around. As she pulled off the dripping cardigan of her two-piece, Buffy winced, feeling a burn run across her shoulder. "What?" He asked, hearing her. Is she hurt? He asked.  
"Oh, um....I just have a-a cut or something." She said, as she finished taking off her top piece.   
"Can I...let me see."  
"Okay," Buffy replied delicately. She pulled the pink sweater over her front so she was covered.   
Angel's fingers touched her shoulder and traveled up her back. He pushed the spaghetti-strap of her top aside, gently inspecting her cut. "It's already closed." He replied roughly, as if unused to using his voice. "You're fine." Buffy moved her shoulder around and took in a wobbly breath of air. She could feel Angel so close to her: so near. She felt him continue lowering her shirt strap; his fingers running down her arms sent sparks of want up and down her spine.  
For a second neither of them moved. Buffy's mind was reeling from the effects of touching the Judge-even for an instant. As she leaned back into his embrace and breathed the smell of him, Buffy knew she was home. This is where I belong, She thought. In his arms. Angel pulled her even deeper into his arms loving touch, hugging her tightly. Tears started falling from Buffy's eyes. She was overwhelmed by the thought of almost loosing him. My love almost left tonight, she thought.   
"You almost went away today," she said aloud.   
Angel's fingertips brushed up and down her arms as he said, "We both did."  
Buffy started to cry, unable to hold her tears in any longer. "Angel, I feel like....if I lost you..." I would die, she thought but wasn't able to say a word. "You're right though...we can't be sure of anything..." She gasped and moved her face to his side and cried.   
"Sssssh," Angel tried to calm her. His mouth was moving, words unable to the made and forced out. Finally, one did: "I..."  
Buffy immediately opened her eyes. She moved to face him, tossing her drenched hair from her eyes. Her heart was praying that he was going to say what she thought he was. "You what?" she asked him softly.  
"I love you." Buffy eyes widened and she suddenly felt breathless. Angel loved her. He loves me, she thought over and over again in her head. She had been waiting to hear that come from his lips forever. She knew he had attempted to tell her earlier at the docks after he gave her the claddagh ring but was interrupted by Spike and Drusilla's vamps. "I try not to, but I just can't stop." Angel continued shakily.   
"Me-me too. I can't either." Buffy bumped her nose against his; she leaned her forehead against Angel's. She inhaled a shaky breath of air and began kissing him. Buffy's heart was pounding; she was shivering, but not from the cold. She was shaking for the need of her Angel. Their passion was growing, but Angel pulled away, huffing, "Buffy...maybe we shouldn't-"  
"Don't." She held his face across from hers, her index finger over his lips so he couldn't speak. All she wanted was for him to..."Just kiss me," she requested.   
Angel drew her closer, pushing her lips to his with his hand. Their lips, burning with wild desire for each other, met over and over again as both of them fell back onto the bed.   
  
Angel suddenly bolted upright in bed. Unbearable pain was surging throughout his body. Searing, painful torment raced inside and out, boiling his blood.  
This was ancient pain. He tried to fight it, but that battle was hopeless. Angel didn't know it meant, but he knew what it felt like. He quickly glanced down at Buffy, his sleeping beloved. No, this can't be happening, he thought. Not now. Not when everything is so perfect. Throwing the sheets aside, Angel dressed, grimacing from all the agony. He had to put as much space between himself and his love. Blindly walking through the door, Angel stumbled outside. The rain was long gone, and he fell to the damp ground. His fists were clenched together so hard that blood appeared.   
"Buffy!" He shouted on his knees. He was clueless as to what was going on. All he could think about was the mind-boggling pain and the woman he loved more than life itself.   
Angel shouted her name once more before falling to the cement unconscious.   
  
Inside Angel's apartment.  
  
Buffy snuggled deeper into the warm sheets and reached over for her love. Nothing (and more importantly, no ONE) was there and all she reached out for was air. She drowsily opened her eyes and looked around the room, gathering her surroundings. She pulled the sheets up to her chest, feeling a sudden chill. "Angel?" she whispered, wondering where he was.   
With a soft click, the door to Angel's apartment opened. Angel was standing in the doorway, with a dazed look on his face. Buffy looked at him, seeing the perplexed look on his face. "Angel? Where were you?" She asked, sitting up in bed.   
Angel, still confused, stiffly walked over and sat next to her on the bed. "I was...out there." He said.   
Buffy looked out his window. "But Angel...it's day," now I'm confused, she thought.   
"I know." Before Buffy could object or reply, Angel leaned over and kissed her. For the first time, Buffy felt something totally different coming from Angel: warmth.   
"Oh my god!" She shouted, pulling away from him. "You're human!"  
  
TBC  
How's it going? You want more or not? Let me know!   



	2. Surprise 2

Surprise 2  
By: ~*Rachel*~  
  
Thank you for all the feedback! I really luved it. Sorry this is coming out a little late. There's this stupid little thing I have to do called school.   
  
Disclaimer: Do I own them? Nope. None of these characters belong to me. I'm not making money off the them, blah, blah, blah. Do you really think I would put B/A thru all of this and have Buffy sleeping with Riley? YUK!  
Rating: I dunno. PG-13ish I guess. Nothin' really big but smoochies and like ONE sorta bad word  
Summary: This is part 2 in my series...the best idea is to read the first one first. (If you need it you can e-mail me!) OK.....Just one question: HOW?  
Author's Notes: OK...I decided to not have Jenny Calendar in here. Because basically, I didn't like her. This part kinda ran long.   
Spoilers: the episode "Surprise" and some eps after that (But probably not into 3rd season). It all depends on how far I take this.   
Distribution: Just tell me first please!   
Feedback? G Does Angel look hott wearing leather pants?   
  
  
"What? How...? What?" Buffy asked, scrunching up her nose for a second.   
Angel smiled. She looked so cute all confused like that. "Does it really matter, Beloved?" He asked, tracing her cheek with his finger.   
The only answer he received was her lips on his.  
  
Back at the factory:  
  
Spike rolled around in his wheelchair, bored out of his mind. He was irritated from the Judge and his constant kneeling and praying in the corner of the room. Drusilla pushed his wheelchair out into the middle of the room. "I'm not happy pet." He said angrily. "Angel and the Slayer are still alive, they know where we are, they know about the Judge. We should be vacating."  
"Nonsense. They'll not disturb us here." Drusilla replied, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly. "My Angel is too smart to face the Judge again.  
Spike rolled his eyes and inwardly groaned. Again with the "my angel" thing. He thought, but she does have a good point. "What's Big Blue up to anyway? He just sits there." Spike added.  
The Judge finally spoke up. "I am preparing."   
"Yeah?" Spike let go of Dru's hand and wheeled over to the Judge. "It's interesting to me that preparing looks a great bit like sitting on your ass. When do we destroy the world already?"  
"My Strength grows," the Judge replied, not moving his head an inch. "And with every life I take, it will increase further."  
Great, Spike thought. "So let's take some! I'm bored!"  
Out of no where, Dru let out a moan. She began weeping and fell to the floor, as though she just learned that she had lost everything. Spike immediately turned around and wheeled over to her. She lay on her side as she called out, "Angel..."  
Oh damn, not again, Spike thought. "Dru?" she said nothing and just continued her weeping. "Dru!" Still nothing. "Darling, do you see something?" He assumed this was one of her visions that she was known for getting.   
Finally, she softened up. Her eyes seemed to stare out into space. Her frown instantly turned into a crazy smile and her laughter bounced off the walls of the factory. "It's Angel..." she said.  
"What about him? Is he trouble for us?" Spike asked, helping Dru to her feet. She walked over to the table and lay down.   
"He's...he's gone to her." Dru moaned. "The Slayer. She has made him her's forever."   
"What are you saying Ducks?" Spike asked, laying a hand over her stomach.   
"He...he was suppose to come to us." Dru said. "But he never will."  
"Don't worry love," Spike said soothingly. "We'll kill them both in the end. You'll see."  
  
Back in Angel's Apartment, Buffy lay on Angel's chest, listening to the distinct heartbeat beneath her ear. "That's such a good sound." She said dreamily.   
"It feels pretty good too." Angel replied, kissing her forehead.   
"There's just one thing I don't get..." Buffy's voice died off.   
"Yeah, I know what you're thinking." Angel said. It was almost as if he could hear her thoughts. "How this was..."  
"Possible." Buffy finished for him.   
"Maybe we should check in with Giles." Angel suggested. "After all, we should give an update about the Judge."  
"Oh god, the Judge!" Buffy moaned. "I completely forgot about him."   
Angel smiled. "Let's go."   
"Do we have to?" Buffy wined.   
"Yes love, we do." Angel laughed. The 2 lovers climbed out of bed lazily. Angel helped Buffy dress, kissing her here and there in the process, which slowed things down considerably.   
"I love you," Buffy said, hugging him and kissing his lips.   
"And I love you," Angel replied, returning the kiss deeply. "You're everything in my world. I don't know what I would do without you."  
"Me either," Buffy replied. Buffy wrapped her arms tighter around him, trying to get as close as she could. She shivered from the gentleness of his sweet and tender kisses and could feel Angel's muscles flex underneath his black shirt. "Giles...Check in...you..."  
"Right...we should...go." Angel said, kissing her in between every word. Kissing her once more, Angel led the way out of the apartment and out into the day.   
  
As Angel and Buffy prepared to enter the library, they heard an argument between the Scooby gang. "No, Xander's right!" Willow Rosenberg, computer nerd and best bud to the Slayer shouted. "My God! You people are all...well, I'm upset and I can't think of a mean work right now, but that's what you are and we're going to the factory!"   
"Yeah!" Buffy and Angel heard Xander, Willow's long time friend, shout. Right then, Buffy and Angel decided to enter the library to stop the argument.   
"Buffy!" Willow yelled.   
Xander looked very relieved that she had come. Thank god. He thought. Now I don't have to go save her. "We were just going to rescue you."  
"Well, some of us were..." Willow added, sending a look over to Giles.   
"Well...I would have." He said, taking off his glasses. Angel and Buffy met eyes and broke into a smile.   
"Woah, who gave Dead-boy the happy medicine?" Xander asked.   
"Don't call me that." Angel said, but he couldn't hold back the grin. Mostly because it wasn't true anymore.   
"What happened last night to you two?" Cordelia asked, jumping down off the counter.  
Buffy and Angel once again looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly, Willow understood everything...well, almost everything. Buffy and Angel... Her eyes widened at her realization. Buffy noticed this and sent her a "Shut up!" look. The gang started walking over to the table and sat down. Buffy sat in Angel's lap, wrapping an arm around his neck.   
"Well, it's the Judge..." Angel started.  
"Is he...?" Giles started.  
Buffy began, "No assembly-"  
"Oh my GOD!" Cordelia suddenly shouted, pointing at Angel. "He's human!"   
Buffy sheepishly grinned. "Yes Cordelia, once again you have managed to put it so poetically."  
"WHAT?" Everyone suddenly shouted. "Dead-boy is human?" Xander asked.   
"No way." Willow said.  
"Yes way," Cordelia replied. "I mean, check it out...he's sitting right in the sunlight and-and now he's blushing!"  
"This is...uh, quite unprecedented." Giles said.   
"Tell me about it," Buffy muttered under her breath so low that only Angel heard her.   
"What happened?" Giles asked, going into research mode.   
"Well...I-we're not really sure," Buffy said, covering up for the truth of what really happened last night.   
"Hm, I'm going to have to research this some." Giles said, very perplexed. "You all, go to your classes. Angel...maybe you can stay here and help?"  
"Sure thing," Angel told the watcher.  
"We'll, uh, we'll put a hold on the Judge. Try to figure out what's going on here." Giles added.   
The bell for first period rang throughout the halls. Everyone grabbed their backpacks and left for classes. Meanwhile, Angel and Giles headed back to the stacks.   
  
After the last bell of the day rang, the slayer and her friends headed back to the library, eager to hear what Giles and Angel found out. Buffy walked right into Angel's arms and kissed him hungrily. "I missed you," she said softly.   
"I missed you too," Angel replied, hugging her tightly and kissed her again.  
Xander loudly cleared his throat, gagging and making other sounds. "Xander!" Willow hissed, slapping his arm.   
"Oh good, you're all here." Giles said, walking out from the stacks when the gang walked in.   
"So G-man, what did you find out?" Xander asked.  
"I, uh, I believed I told you not to call me that." He replied.   
The group pulled up a chair to the table and sat down. As usual, Buffy sat in Angel's lap, relaxing from a hard day in classes. Giles was holding a thick book and sat down also. "So Giles," Buffy began. "What's the what?"  
"Well, at first I couldn't find anything, but that was before I thought to look in the Watchers Diaries about the past slayers. So, I looked back at the ones around the late 1800s, when Angel was cursed. In it, the current watcher talks about how there were rumors about a break clause in it."  
"Break clause..." Buffy said in deep thought. "As in...what?"  
"It said that if Angel was to ever achieve a moment of true happiness, there was a break clause where he would loose the demon inside of him. Apparently, this is what happened to him." Buffy and Angel stared at each other once again, even more confirming Willow's thoughts. Buffy and Angel apparently had "seized the day."  
"I don't get it." Xander said aloud. "We've got the two most dangerous vamps around now that Angel's out of the picture and we've got the Judge, this guy that would burn you from the inside out. Why would not-so-dead-boy get happy?"  
Buffy's cheeks burned crimson red. She tightened her grip on Angel's hand. "We...we were together."   
"Wow..." Willow said, much the way she had spoken the day before. A second later, Cordelia echoed the same remark   
"Ew!" Xander yelled. "You slept with dead-boy?"  
"I said not to call me that!" Angel yelled back.  
"Guys!" Buffy yelled to quiet them all. "Look, we love each other...and I don't think I really have to explain this to you. It's none of your business."   
"Well, I'm happy for you Buffy," Willow said. "I mean, look whatcha got now. Human Angel. I think it's cool."   
"So do I, Buffy." Cordelia added.  
"Thanks." She said. Maybe she's changing, she thought.   
Xander was standing in the corner with his arms crossed, refusing to speak to anyone. It was clear that he was angry from what had happened. But he could see the love in Buffy's eyes. It shone like a beacon for Angel. JUST for Angel. He looked over at Cordelia. It was like looking at her in a new light. He moved closer to her and held her hand, smiling and squeezing her hand before dropping it.   
"Well, If you guys don't mind, I'd kinda like to get out of the school building for a little while." Buffy said, standing up.   
"That's fine," Giles said, closing up the books. "How about we all plan to meet up tomorrow morning for researching the Judge."   
Choruses of "Okays" were heard throughout the room as everyone began leaving. Willow and Cordelia had already left and Xander was right on their heels. Before Xander could leave, Buffy stopped him. "We're okay, right Xander?"  
"Yeah, we are." Xander looked back at Angel. "See you around Non-Dead-Boy." He waved and walked out of the double doors.  
"You know, I don't think I'm ever going to be able to live that one down." Angel joked, wrapping his arms around Buffy.   
"Ready to go?" He asked.  
"More than ready." She agreed. "Giles! We're taking off!"  
"All right you two. See you tomorrow." He shouted from inside his office.  
  
Once outside, Angel pulled Buffy right into the sunlight. "You were so lying." He said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"You are absolutely gorgeous in direct sunlight." He said, kissing her softly.   
"You know? Giles seemed too calm in there about you and me." She said a moment later after their kiss.   
"Well, he already knew about everything before you guys showed up after school." He explained.  
"He knew?" her eyes widened in surprise.  
"I had to explain some stuff to him. He actually said that everything was okay. In fact, I think his exact words were 'I'm very happy for you two.'" Angel said.   
Buffy wrapped her arms only tighter around his neck. "I've never been happier. I love you so much." She said, grinning. Buffy pulled Angel's head down to hers and began kissing him on the lips. "Maybe we...we should get inside your place." Buffy said.  
"What about your mom?" Angel asked, stepping back an inch.  
"She's in LA." Buffy explained. "Doing some more art buying or something. She's not coming back until Wednesday."  
"Then that gives us the whole weekend and more." Angel said seductively.   
"I know." Buffy replied, smiling and kissing him once again. She could never get enough of his kisses. Angel suddenly picked Buffy off her feet and spun her around. Buffy shrieked and laughed aloud, feeling as though she was literally flying. Angel smiled at her once again and carried her back to his apartment. He locked the door tight behind them and they both fell onto the bed, kissing each other madly.  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
It was almost time. Spike rolled around in his wheelchair, bored as hell. "Come on Big Blue! Let's get crackin'! I want to get out there."  
"I am almost ready." The Judge replied. "Give me just one more night and then..."  
"And then we can destroy the world." Dru said, laughing insanely behind Spike.   
  
  
  
TBC.   
Yeah, I know that was LONG! And I also know that there wasn't as much fluff. More next time I promise. Just let me get rid of the Judge first! :) thanx!!  
  
Feed me!!!  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Surprise 3

Surprise 3/4  
By: ~*Rachel*~  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own them? Nope. None of these characters belong to me. I'm not making money off the them, blah, blah, blah. Do you really think I would put B/A thru all of this and have Buffy sleeping with Riley? YUK!  
  
Rating: I dunno. PG-13ish I guess. Nothin' really big but smoochies   
  
Summary: This is part 3 in my series...the best idea is to read the first one first. (If you need it you can e-mail me!)   
  
Author's Notes: No Jenny Calendar, Cordy and Xander are a couple and Willow is OK with that since she's w/Oz. But the main couple IS B/A. means thoughts  
  
Spoilers: the episode "Surprise" and "Innocence"   
  
Distribution: Just tell me where its going! And my site, http://www.fortunecity.com/lavender/indemnity/65/  
  
Feedback? G Does Angel look hott wearing leather pants?   
  
  
The next morning, Buffy woke up in bed once again alone. "Angel?" She called out, slipping on and buttoning up his gray shirt that lay on the floor next to the bed.  
  
"Hey," He came in, dressed only in some black pants.   
  
"Good morning." She said, smiling up at him.  
  
"More like 'good afternoon." He replied, sitting down on the bed and quickly kissing her. "It's 12:30."   
  
"Oh..." Buffy said. Then she grinned. "Well, I guess that I was a little tired after...last night." She started to kiss Angel but then stopped. "Hey, are those pancakes I smell?"  
  
Angel grinned. "Sure is. I figured we could have some breakfast...well, *brunch* in bed. I ran out and got some stuff a while ago."  
  
"I didn't even know you could cook." God this is incredible Buffy thought. Me and Angel talking about cooking normal food and not some apocalyptic Hellmouth thing.  
  
Angel just gave her a cryptic smile. "Well, there's a lot about me that you don't know."  
  
"Well, I'll find out eventually," she said. "After all, you better expect me to be sticking around for a while. That's part of the Slayer-slash-girlfriend package. She has to hang out with her ex-vampire boyfriend that is in need of some serious tanning."  
  
"Hmm...I guess I can live with that." Angel replied, smiling again. I don't think I've ever smiled this much he thought staring at his beloved. With one more kiss, he walked back to the kitchen and returned carrying a tray filled *FULL* with food.  
  
Buffy stared at all the food on the tray. "Oh my god Angel, I can't eat all this!" Angel held up two forks and smiled at her lovingly. Together, the two lovers fed each other breakfast, complete with kisses tasting of maple syrup and pancakes.   
  
About ten minutes after they started speaking, Angel put down his fork and suddenly said out of nowhere. "You aren't my girlfriend. And I'm...not your boyfriend."  
  
Buffy stopped chewing his food and seemed to choke, almost dropping her fork. "Wh-what?" Her eyes were wide in fear of what he was saying.  
  
"I..." Angel's voice died off. What if she rejects me? She's so young. "The other night, I never really told you the...whole story about the rings we wear."  
  
Buffy looked down at hers and then across at his. "Angel...what are you-"  
  
"I said that it was a sign of devotion. Well, it is. But...it's also used as a wedding ring." Angel looked into Buffy's eyes, almost afraid of what her reaction would be.  
  
"You mean we're married?" She said in awe. "We got married the other night?"  
  
"Yeah. Um, we exchanged a vow of some sorts and-"  
  
"Oh my god! I love you so much!" Buffy cried out, jumping into his arms. She kissed him over and over again. Oh God, I'm married to Angel. My love. My life.  
  
Angel was surprised. "You mean...you're not mad?"  
  
"Mad?! Angel, I love you. This...this is some big word that I can't think of right now. It's amazing! I love you. You're...my soulmate." She added very softly.  
  
Angel smiled. "I love you too...my wife." He replied softly, kissing her tenderly and sweeping his hands through her strands of sunlight.   
  
"Mmm, this is a dream." Buffy said a few minutes later. She was still staring at her claddagh ring in amazement.  
  
"But a good one...right Beloved?" Angel whispered back, holding her tightly in his arms.   
  
"The best." Buffy replied. She leaned forward to kiss Angel. In doing this, she pushed the tray over. The dishes and leftover food fell to the floor with a crash. "Woops..." Buffy said, looking down at the mess.   
  
"Don't worry about it." Angel replied. He pushed her down onto the bed, slipping his hands under the huge shirt she wore and kissed her over and over again, worshipping her body like a goddess.   
~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Several hours later, Angel awoke to the ringing of a telephone. He cast a look down at Buffy, who was still sleeping with a smile plastered to her face. With a kiss and a swift motion to sweep a strand of hair out of her face, he climbed out from her arms and sat up. After pulling on some pants, he walked over to the phone.   
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Angel." It was Giles.  
  
"Giles, hey." He replied.  
  
"Buffy's friends have seemed to figure out a way to destroy the judge." Giles said. "I, uh, assume she's with you?"  
  
"Yeah, she is." He lowered his voice a little to keep from waking her up as long as possible. "We were...uh-"  
  
"It's OK Angel." Giles replied. "We already discussed this. But, uh, can you two meet us at the library?  
  
"Sure thing. See you there."   
  
As Angel hung up the phone, he swore he heard Xander say, "Say 'hi' to Not-Dead-guy for me." He walked back over to his bed and carefully nudged Buffy to wake up. "C'mon beloved, time to get up."  
  
"...Five more minutes Mom..." Buffy grumbled, turning her face the other way.  
  
Angel laughed to himself. She was so sweet. and mine he thought possessively. He leaned over and kissed her. In a second, he felt her lips respond to his and she slowly woke up. "Hey," he said softly.   
  
"What a nice way to wake up. I could seriously get used to waking up this way."   
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Angel replied. "But for right now, we have a big blue demon to get rid of."  
  
"The Judge?"  
  
"Yeah. The gang has this plan. If Xander's involved, I'm sure is just *Brilliant*."   
  
"Hey, be nice." She said. "If you're nice to him tonight, when we come back home, I'll..." Buffy leaned over and whispered something into Angel's ear.   
  
His mouth widened at what she said. "Hey Buff, Did I ever mention that Xander is like my best friend?"  
~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~  
  
  
At the Factory:  
  
The Judge finally stood up. "I am ready." He announced.  
  
"About bleedin' time." Spike said, wheeling his chair up to him. "And the show better be worth it."  
  
The Judge walked past him, not saying a word. Outside the factory, as Drusilla pushed Spike's chair past the Judge, he couldn't help but say, "Don't you just look spiffy."  
  
"Spiffy?" The Judge muttered behind the two vampires.   
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel and Buffy arrived at the library holding hands and met everyone in the office. Xander was pulling out a box while the girls loaded weapons into a bag.   
  
"Happy birthday Buffy, I hope you like the color." Xander said. Giles took a crowbar and pried off the top. Buffy and Angel took a minute to look inside the box.  
  
"A rocket launcher?" Angel asked. "Isn't that a little...?"  
  
"This is good." Buffy replied. She quickly smiled back at her boyfriend. I am so ready for this. She thought.   
  
Xander approached Buffy and Angel. "Do you want me to show you how to use this thing?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Angel and Buffy replied at the same time.   
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
At the Sunnydale Mall, the Scooby gang walked in with their mission.   
  
At the same time, so were Spike, Dru, and the Judge with their own mission.   
  
"Everybody keep back. Damage control only." Buffy said, as they walked down the mall. "Take out any lesser vamps if you can. Me and Angel can handle smurf."  
  
As Buffy and her fiends set up a ways back, The Judge got in place to start the killing. Buffy and Angel watched as Spike and Drusilla walked out next to him standing proud...well, standing and sitting. The Judge held out his hands and a connect-the-dots beam of energy surged throughout the people of the mall. However, he suddenly stopped and bounced back. He pulled out the arrow that had been shot at him.  
  
About 50 yards away, Buffy muttered. "Think I got his attention."  
  
"You are a fool. No weapon forged can kill me." The Judge said.  
  
"That was then." She dropped the crossbow to Xander's waiting hands. "This is now." She took the rocket launcher from Angel's hands and turned it on. Dru and Spike knew what she was doing and abandoned the place next to the Judge.   
  
"What's that do?" The Judge asked before getting blown to little itty-bitty pieces.   
  
"Thanks, Xan. My best present ever!" She said, throwing the launcher back to him.  
  
"I knew you'd like it." He said.  
  
Back where the Judge was...all 50-something pieces of him, Drusilla stood there wigging out. "NO!" She shouted. "She ruined my party!"  
  
From behind her, Spike slowly stood up out of his wheelchair. "It's OK Ducks. We can still have our fun..."  
  
TBC! 1 more part and epilogue to go!  
Now Feed me!!! (Pwease!)  



	4. Surprise 4

Surprise 4/4  
By: ~*Rachel*~  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own them? Nope. None of these characters belong to me. I'm not making money off the them, blah, blah, blah. Do you really think I would put B/A thru all of this and have Buffy sleeping with Riley? YUK!  
  
Rating: I dunno. PG-13ish I guess. Nothin' really big but smoochies   
  
Summary: This is part 3 in my series...the best idea is to read the first one first. (If you need it you can e-mail me!)   
  
Author's Notes: No Jenny Calendar, Cordy and Xander are a couple and Willow is OK with that since she's w/Oz. But the main couple IS B/A. means thoughts  
  
Spoilers: the episode "Surprise" and "Innocence"   
  
Distribution: Just tell me where its going! And my site, http://www.fortunecity.com/lavender/indemnity/65/  
  
Feedback? G Does Angel look hott wearing leather pants?   
  
  
Buffy jumped down into Angel's waiting arms and quickly hugged him. He kissed the top of her head. He squeezed her waist, sending tingles of electricity down her spine. "Do you think it's dead?" Willow asked.  
  
"We can't be sure. Let's go pick up the pieces. Keep them separated you guys." And with Angel following her, she started walking to where the Judge was standing. Overhead of them, the water sprinklers clicked on, pouring water on everyone beneath it.   
  
"Pieces?! We're getting the pieces?! Our job sucks!" Cordelia cried out from behind them. "And my hair is getting SOAKED!"  
  
As Buffy bent down to pick up a piece, something hit her and she flew back. She looked up and saw Drusilla towering above her. "YOU!" Drusilla said. "*You* Have been a *very* bad girl." She bent down and picked the Slayer off her feet and off the ground. Buffy couldn't breathe and she blinked back the water droplets from her eyes.   
  
Where did she come from? She thought. "An...Ang..." She tried speaking.  
  
"Your Angel is busy right now. He's going to die. Along with your other little friends." Drusilla said. Buffy looked back at her friends, fighting for their lives against a bunch of Dru's henchmen. Angel was fighting...Spike? When did he get better?   
  
Buffy wriggled, trying to get free and able to fight Drusilla. However, Dru's grip was too strong. She was helpless...  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Several feet from Buffy, her friends were busy fighting vampires. "Hold him still!" Willow shouted, trying her best to stake a vampire that Giles held. Cordelia ran around, stuffing crosses in vamps' faces and throwing holy water on their body. Xander punch a vampire and then managed to stake it. All in all, the 4 members of the Scooby Gang were doing pretty well.   
  
Angel stood a little ways a way, staring right into Spike's cold eyes. Apparently, his whole wheelchair thing had been a ploy to make everyone believe that he was defenseless "Well Mate," Spike started. "I'd never thought I'd get to kill my old *human* sire."  
  
"Sorry Spike," Angel said. "Not gonna happen." And with that, he pulled out a stake and lunged.   
~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~  
  
Drusilla smiled evilly at Buffy. But then something dawned to her. "Oh no, this isn't right." And with that Drusilla dropped Buffy to the floor. Buffy heaved in gasps, looking around for the stake she had long lost. Where is it?! She stood up shakily, staring at Drusilla. She could barely see. All she saw were white spots dancing around her.  
  
"Oh well, guess I'll have to make do with what I've got." Buffy reached for a broom handle and broke off the end. She held it up to Drusilla and threw the first punch.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Angel fought Spike, He realized that this was going to be easy. Spike wasn't exactly back to full vamp power, and Angel still retained most of his strength. He threw a punch at Spike's head and then stomach.   
  
A Kick to the side and a kick in the cheek.   
  
Angel grabbed Spike and threw him against the wall. "Be seeing you, Spike." And with that, he shoved the wooden stake into Spike's chest. With a POOF, Spike blew up into a pile of dust, screaming out Drusilla's name as he died. His ashes were soaked by the water and quickly dissipated.  
  
Angel dropped the stake and looked around for his love. Where is she? She has to be all right. I can't loose her now. When he saw her in Drusilla's grasp, he screamed out her name, more afraid for her right now than ever before.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere within the first 5 minutes of the fight, Buffy had been off her game. Drusilla was beating the crap out of her. Buffy couldn't loose now. She had so much in her life now. Her husband Angel, her friends, her Watcher, who she considered her Father in more ways than one and her mother. She couldn't give up the fight now.   
  
"You're not being a nice Slayer." Dru said.  
  
"Oh no." Buffy said sarcastically. She readied her stake. However, Drusilla's hand came flying out at her neck. "ANGEL!" She shouted before being cut off by Drusilla.  
  
"Shh. Naughty girl." Drusilla said. "Now..." She looked at Buffy straight in the eyes. "Be in Me..." Buffy's expression went blank. "Be...in my eyes. In me." Drusilla said. Buffy dropped the stake.  
  
"BUFFY!" she heard someone shout. Angel...? She briefly thought. She attempted to move her eyes but it was as though they were glued to Drusilla's eyes.   
  
"Look into me. Be within me." And Drusilla readied her nails for the kill.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"ANGEL!" He heard Buffy scream. He turned around and saw what was happening. He remembered that this was the way Drusilla would kill all her victims. He picked up the stake that he used to kill Spike and ran over to Buffy's aid. Drusilla was raising her hand, her finger outstretched and ready. With a solid motion, however, Angel thrust the stake into Drusilla's back.   
  
She turned around, dropping Buffy and staring at Angel in surprise. "Daddy?" She said in wonder before collapsing to dust. Again, Angel dropped the stake and bent down to Buffy.   
  
"Baby?" He asked. "Are you all right?" Buffy slowly opened her eyes.   
  
"Angel?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Oh Buffy." He pulled her up into a hug. "I was so worried that she would kill you."   
  
"Well, she didn't." Buffy kissed him softly. "I'm right here." She hugged him tightly, refusing to tell him that the experience with Drusilla had shaken her up more than she liked to say. "Let's go finish this up, okay?" She asked, climbing to her feet. Angel nodded and followed her. He would follow her anywhere.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Epilogue:  
  
The battle at the mall had been tough. Everyone was rushed to the hospital after the fight. Willow and Xander both ended up getting broken arms. Giles and Cordelia had a few scratches and Oz was blue and purple from a few bruises. As everyone stood together in the hospital, reflecting over the fight, however, deep inside, all of then knew that they'd do it all over again to help Buffy. Not only was Buffy the Slayer, the Chosen One, she was an amazing friend.   
  
Willow had become a best friend with her since day one. They shared secrets and did everything that best friends would do. Including some late night patrolling and Wiccan witchcraft. Xander, albeit completely normal joe and no wiccan, was also the Slayer's best friend. He vowed to protect her and everyone else from any vamps in the way in memory to his friend Jessie, and Cordelia, although she wasn't totally on board with the whole Slayer thing had learned to deal.   
  
Giles was extremely proud of her. No other Slayer has ever lived this long. She had faced a Master, Darla, and many other foes but she had managed to fight them all off. He was also proud of all her friends. They truly were amazing people; willing to risk their life every night just to help out a friend. Throughout all the Slayerness, Buffy was truly able to have a somewhat normal life and he knew that this would only increase with Angel now around.   
  
An Angel...well, Angel was the definition of love to Buffy. Her love for him had redeemed all the evil he had done as Angelus and would never have to face again. Now human, they were finally able to be together.   
  
"Well, if you don't mind, we wanna get out of here." Buffy said, referring to her and Angel.   
  
"Yes, you two should." Giles said. "It was a very long night. You two deserve a break."  
  
"Thanks." Buffy said, moving the ice pack to the other side of her neck that still hurt from Dru's grasp. "Tell the others good night for me, will you?"  
  
"Yes, I certainly will."   
  
Buffy and Angel turned around and started walking outside of the hospital. "Let's go home." Buffy said, sagging into Angel's arms.   
  
"Where's home?" Angel asked.   
  
She looked up at him before speaking. "Anywhere you are."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they arrived home, neither of them could get to sleep. It was about time for dawn anyway. As proven, the Slayer's love for her vampire (well...now ex-vampire) had overcome everything. As Angel and Buffy watched the sun rise, they knew that together, both of them could overcome anything. All they needed was that one thing to keep them going day after day: Their love.   
  
The End! Now feed me! (Pwease!)  
  



End file.
